Un café particulier
by Gen' V
Summary: Un défi anti L/S pour la shippeuse pro que je suis. Défi relevé ! Alors, ici, vous saurez comment Scotty a découvert un nouveau style de café.
1. Chapter 1

Bon : cette histoire est le résultat d'un pari. Je ne ship pas L/S. Mon adversaire ship L/S.

J'ai le choix du perso ! Chic, chic, évidemment je prends celui qui m'inspire le plus ! Vous avez deviné : Ce cher Scotty ! Alors là, facile de ne pas shipper L/S quand on choisit un beau gosse :p

Des reviews sont donc attendus, merci ^^

* * *

**Un café particulier.**

**1****er**** jour : La rencontre****.**

Will Jeffries, Nick Vera, Scotty Valens et un autre inspecteur des stups, Eddie Saccardo, attendaient déjà depuis plus de trois heures devant un petit immeuble délabré. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà passées devant eux, et aucune ne s'était arrêtée. L'opération « No drug today » promettait d'être longue. Scotty en eut marre et se leva.

- Bon, si je m'absente pour aller chercher de quoi nous réchauffer, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ?

- Mais c'est sûrement la meilleure des idées que t'aies eu jusque là Valens ! S'exclama Nick. Alors un café long brûlant pour moi !

- La même chose pour moi ! Merci Scotty. Fit Will.

- Un triple mocca pour moi, s'il te plaît. Ajouta Eddie.

Nick se leva et ne laissa pas d'autre choix à Scotty que de l'accompagner. En s'éloignant, il lui dit qu'il connaissait le coin, et qu'il savait où se trouvait le Starbucks Coffee le plus proche. Scotty le regarda avec étonnement, et sourit. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant la devanture du magasin. Nick entra et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Scotty le suivit et à son tour répéta le geste de son collègue. Nick salua une jeune femme au comptoir qui lui répondit en l'appelant par son nom. Scotty l'ayant remarqué sourit, et détailla la vendeuse. Brune, les cheveux mi-longs et bouclés, les yeux verts une allure sportive et classe en même temps. Elle avait le teint mat, sûrement d'origine indienne, pensa t'il. Il avait remarqué le sourire qui ornait son visage quand ils étaient entrés. Il savait que son travail la forçait à sourire à toutes les personnes qui se présentaient devant elle.

- Je vois pourquoi tu viens ici, alors que ce n'est pas ton quartier ! Dit Scotty sur un ton malicieux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- Tu sais que tu mens très mal ! Fit-il en désignant la jeune femme.

Il s'avança devant le comptoir, et offrit un sourire charmeur à la vendeuse qui attendait qu'ils passent commande. Elle lui répondit et Nick soupira. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme répondait au manège de son collègue, il intervint.

- Bonjour Jenny ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien inspecteur ! Lui répondit celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que se sera pour vous ? Comme d'habitude ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

- Non pas aujourd'hui ! Deux cafés longs simples, mais s'il vous plaît très chaud.

- Et deux moccas, s'il vous plaît Jenny ! Fit Scotty toujours avec un petit sourire et en la dévisageant avec un regard enjôleur.

Elle s'exécuta, après avoir noté rapidement les commandes.

- Tu ne te fatigues jamais de sourire à chaque fille que tu croises ?

- Je suis poli et bien élevé, donc j'agis de la sorte ! Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Fit Scotty goguenard.

- Non, mais… Jenny…

- Vous… Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Et de toute façon, si j'avais voulu, jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de venir ici avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette.

Nick n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les cafés étaient prêts. Scotty prit le ticket de caisse, 6 dollars. Il sortit son portefeuille, indiquant à son collègue qu'il payait. Nick soupira de frustration et se maudit silencieusement. Il se contenta de prendre les cafés et de s'éloigner. Le jeune latino régla donc sa commande, et pour le faire, sortit un billet de 20 dollars.

- 20 dollars ! S'exclama Jenny. Pas de monnaie ?

- J'ai des dettes à payer, et il faut que je fasse un peu de monnaie. Se justifia Scotty toujours avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle prit le billet, se retourna et ouvrit le tiroir caisse. Elle lui rendit la monnaie sur les 20 dollars.

- Original, je dois avouer ! Fit-elle en le fixant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est original ? Demanda t'il avec une moue mi-sérieuse, mi-ironique.

- A vous de me le dire ! Répondit-elle en se perdant dans le regard de Scotty. J'en vois beaucoup, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas encore eu le droit à…

- Mais, peut-être parce qu'on ne vous a jamais abordé de la sorte.

- Détrompez-vous inspecteur !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais… Fit-il bluffé.

- C'est simple, Nick Vera, vous accompagne en pleine journée… Et la plaque qui est sur votre passant de ceinture est un sérieux indice… Donc je suppose que…

- Et bien, je pense que vous pourriez travailler dans la police, vous êtes observatrice.

- Et vous, je me demande bien pourquoi vous vous êtes engagé dans la police ? Fit-elle en souriant.

- Ah oui ! Continua t'il flatté.

- Je ne flatte pas votre ego, inspecteur, mais j'ai juste remarqué votre manque d'observation ! Retournez le ticket de caisse ! Ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'exécuta et vit que Jenny y avait noté son numéro de téléphone. Il sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il se présenta à son tour et la remercia pour les cafés. Elle lui dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de la rappeler. Il sourit et lui répondit qu'il serait bien idiot de ne pas le faire. Il la salua, et rejoignit Nick qui attendait.

- Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois, de ne pas te dire de venir avec moi ! S'exclama Nick.

- Un mot, et je jette son numéro, Nick ! Dis-moi juste si je peux, ou si tu ne veux pas que je la rappelle ! Et je le ferais !

- Tu fais comme tu veux, Don Juan ! Répondit-il d'un air sarcastique.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, si, ch-re Fan Number One : C'est possible, et je continue :p

* * *

**2****ème**** jour : L'appel****.**

La planque de la veille, fut bénéfique. Ils avaient arrêté un certain Jesse Spencer, qui venait se ravitailler en cocaïne. Vera était toujours aussi étonné que des gens de la haute bourgeoisie traînent dans les bas-fonds pour la drogue. Eddie lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il n'était pas rare que lors de soirées mondaines, que les rails de coke tournent. Lilly cherchait l'adresse d'un potentiel suspect dans l'ordinateur, et décréta qu'une pause était bien méritée. Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine, et surprit Scotty qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Lui lança t'elle en souriant.

- Lil, je ne t'avais pas entendu ! Fit-il en cachant le morceau de papier dans ses poches, priant pour que la jeune femme ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- J'ai remarqué ! Dis-moi, c'est toi qui cache les preuves qu'on ne retrouve plus ! Poursuit-elle en désignant la poche de son collègue.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit-il surprit.

- Je vois… Commença t'elle de façon mystérieuse. Dis-moi, elles s'appellent toutes Charline, ou tu en changes de temps en temps ?

- Quoi ? Pfff ! Arrête, je ne suis quand même pas un…

- Appelle-là !

- Je…

- Tu as peur de quoi ? Un café n'a jamais signifié engagement à vie ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se servit une tasse de café, et s'éloigna. Il reprit le morceau de papier chiffonné et relut le numéro qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Lilly revint, elle avait oublié de mettre un soupçon de lait dans son café. Elle le contempla quelques secondes, et se moqua gentiment de lui.

- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, on dirait ! Vu comment tu détailles cette suite de chiffres avec attention.

Il l'a regarda et répondit au sourire de sa collègue. Il s'arma de courage et composa le numéro sur son portable. Il se demandait réellement pourquoi il hésitait autant ? Il faillit raccrocher dès la première sonnerie, mais ne le fit pas. A la deuxième, il éloigna son portable pour raccrocher. A la troisième, il le recolla à son oreille. Il n'y eut pas de quatrième. Elle avait décroché, et il dû prendre un temps pour répondre. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte.

- Allô ! Fit pour la troisième fois, la voix au bout du fil en commençant à s'impatienter.

- Jenny… Commença Scotty. C'est Scott Valens, on s'est vu hier au…

- Je commençais à désespérer, inspecteur ! Répondit Jenny avec une voix douce.

- Vous plaisantez ! Vous m'avez bien dit que vous ne m'en voudriez pas si…

- Et vous m'avez cru ? Vous croyez une fille capable de dire ça, face à un homme séduisant ?

- Je croyais que vous ne flattiez pas mon ego ?

- Mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous aviez été déçu que je ne le fasse pas.

- S'il nous faut un interprète pour traduire nos conversations, je crois que ce sera dur d'en avoir une qui tienne la route !

- Qui dit que je veuille avoir une conversation avec vous ? Demanda t'elle malicieusement.

- En effet ! Et je suppose que de vous proposer un café vous énerverait.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Vous avez tout à fait votre place dans la police !

- Un verre ?

- Encore un moyen pour avoir une conversation à laquelle on ne comprendrait rien. Fit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire.

- Alors ? Fit-il avec une petite hésitation dans la voix.

- Barney's à 19h30 demain soir ?

- Et ce soir, non ?

- J'ai déjà des projets, je suis désolée, mais ma sœur m'en voudrait si je ne choisis pas ma robe pour son mariage, avec elle.

- Plutôt sympa, de sa part, elle aurait pu vous déguiser en morceau de guimauve !

Il raccrocha après avoir accepté. Un sourire aux lèvres, il repensa à la petite conversation avec Lilly. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps, ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de conversation ? Bien sûr, il s'était plusieurs fois interrogé sur leur relation : Professionnelle, amicale. Mais pendant un court moment, il avait cru à autre chose, et puis, finalement cette autre chose s'était estompée, d'elle-même. Et il sut qu'en ne disant rien, il avait réellement bien agi : Un béguin, dû à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie lors de cette fusillade. Mais Jenny, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à agir. Bien sûr, il se dit que c'était dans sa nature de ne pas refuser des avances, mais là, il ne savait plus. C'est vrai, un rencard, ne signifiait pas une suite obligatoire. Si ça se passe mal, on est encore libre d'en rester là !


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite suite en deux parties ^^ N'oubliez aps les reviews, merci !

**

* * *

****3****ème**** jour : La soirée****.**

Pendant toute la journée, Scotty ne tint pas en place. Nick le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'il avait ? Le jeune inspecteur ne répondit rien, mais son collègue ne fut pas dupe.

- Jenny ! Tu l'as revois ?

- Attends ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, donc…

- En tout cas, si ça marche entre vous, j'attends le renvoi d'ascenseur !

- Tu n'es pas jaloux plus que ça ? Elle avait l'air de te plaire cette fille ?

- Hum ! Vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez, j'aurais été stupide de t'interdire de la voir ! Surtout quand on sait ce que ça vaut, quand on t'interdit de voir une fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te rendre la pareille ! Et de quelle fille tu parles ?

- T'as déjà oublié la sœur de Rush ? J'ai sorti le panneau danger plus d'une fois, et tu as foncé tête baissée… Donc je ne retente pas l'expérience !

Scotty, penaud ne répondit pas. Repenser à cette période de sa vie, le faisait souffrir. Déjà, parce qu'il se sentait incroyablement mal, et qu'en plus, dans sa souffrance, il avait entraîné Lilly, la trahissant, alors qu'elle lui proposait son aide en toute amitié. Chose qu'il comprit lors de cette enquête à Nashville. Il lui serait reconnaissant à vie d'avoir su lui pardonner. Cette enquête, loin de tout, avait contribué à effacer « l'affaire Christina ».

_**19h :**_

Ne tenant plus, il rangea ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kat lui lança un regard étonné. En général, le premier à partir le soir, était Vera. Elle interrogea Lilly, et celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Encore une Charline ! Lui répondit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber ! Fit Lilly en oubliant que personne n'était au courant de leur fameuse discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

2ème partie de cette soirée. N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci ^^

* * *

_**19h25 :**_

Il attendait dans sa voiture, et descendit en voyant que le temps d'arriver devant le pub, il serait l'heure. Quand il fut devant, il constata que Jenny attendait déjà. Il esquissa un sourire, en la voyant bouger d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se mit à penser qu'elle stressait pour la suite, et puis finalement chassa cette idée en constatant le froid qu'il faisait.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre à l'intérieur, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu ! Lui dit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Elle se retourna vivement et l'espace d'un instant, ils furent incapable de bouger. Elle parla.

- On se tutoie donc ! S'exclama t'elle en souriant.

- Un problème ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

- Non, loin de là ! On rentre ? Car je ne vais pas te jouer la scène de « j'ai froid, passe-moi ta veste » ! Tout du moins pas tout de suite !

Elle éclata de rire, le laissant subjugué par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver la soirée à son goût, mais en cet instant, il sut que cette fille, il la reverrait. Pendant un court moment, il eut envie de l'emmener ailleurs que dans ce pub. Un bien être l'envahit, et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il tombait sous son charme. Elle, de son côté, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle en avait parlé à sa sœur, qui lui avait dit de foncer. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. Tous les garçons qu'elle rencontrait s'avéraient tous intéresser par une seule chose. Si cela se trouvait, elle commettait une autre erreur, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de reculer. Il dégageait quelque chose qui la charmait totalement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ses sourires et ses regards la faisaient fondre.

La soirée se passa très rapidement. Tous les sujets de conversations y étaient passés. Aussi bien, le travail, que la politique, mais aussi les amitiés, les amours, les peurs, et joies. Il s'était même risqué à quelques confidences sur Elisa. Jenny en fut touchée d'ailleurs, et éprouva un peu de jalousie en même temps. Elle se ressaisit, de quel droit éprouvait-elle de la jalousie ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, il fallait se l'avouer. Et de toute évidence, Elisa représentait quelque chose de sacré pour Scotty. La façon dont il en parlait le prouvait. Même 5 ans après son décès, il en était encore bouleversé. Elle l'avait vu essuyé discrètement une larme, et à cet instant elle ressentit une brutale envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller de la sorte. Surtout à un premier rendez-vous. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé d'Elisa ? Certainement parce qu'à ce moment-là, il se sentait bien et en confiance. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille, et elle savait beaucoup plus de choses sur lui que Lilly. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention non plus, au nombre de verre qui traînaient maintenant sur leur table. Scotty les compta rapidement et en vit six. Elle dû le remarquer aussi, puisqu'elle s'arrêta de parler.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on mange un bout, si on ne veut pas tomber raides en sortant. Fit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- Je crois surtout que tu es un peu pompette, toi ! Lui répondit-il.

- Ah oui ? Et si je te mettais au défi tout de suite de me prouver que tu n'as pas trop bu toi aussi, tu crois que tu y arriverais ?

Ils se regardèrent et partirent d'un éclat de rire. Il se leva et l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et ils ressentirent tous les deux un frisson les parcourir et un trouble s'emparer d'eux. Il se ressaisit et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il lui tint la porte. Une fois dehors, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger ?

- Vu la somme que tu viens de débourser pour un malheureux verre, je suis obligée de te dire fast food ou pizzas !

- Italien ! Lui proposa t'il.

Elle acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans un restaurant italien près de Kensington. Elle rit nerveusement, quand elle vit le quartier, et lui dit que fort heureusement, elle était avec lui et qu'il saurait la défendre. Il sourit. Le gérant salua Scotty et ils discutèrent deux minutes ensemble. Jenny se dit donc que le patron de ce restaurant les recevrait comme il le fallait. Elle se demanda rapidement quelle place elle occupait dans le carnet de l'inspecteur ? Il était clair, qu'elle ne devait pas être la première fille à venir ici avec lui.

_**23h :**_

Ils sortirent du restaurant, et Scotty proposa à Jenny de la raccompagner. Elle accepta avec une certaine joie qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Quinze minutes plus tard, il gara sa voiture devant un immeuble situé dans un quartier plutôt chic. Il regarda les alentours et se dit qu'il connaissait le coin, pour y être venu plusieurs fois. Il comprit. Deux rues plus loin, se trouvait la petite maison de Lilly. Jenny remarqua qu'il était dans ses pensées, et le lui signala.

- On est arrivé, et je pense que tu dois le savoir, car tu t'es arrêté ! Fit-elle en souriant.

- Je me disais juste que je connaissais le coin.

- Ah oui ! Tu m'as pourtant juré le contraire tout à l'heure.

- Ce quartier je ne connais pas, mais plus loin…

Il s'arrêta. Parler de Lilly à Jenny n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle ne releva pas, mais encore une fois elle ressentit une petite rancœur. Il connaissait le coin pour y avoir sans doute déposé une autre fille, il y a quelques temps. Elle n'était pas dupe. Un homme comme lui, devait attirer les regards. Le silence qui s'était installé commença à devenir pesant. Elle se demanda rapidement comment conclure cette soirée. Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle le baissa immédiatement. Il fit le pas qui restait à franchir, voyant qu'elle hésitait. Il l'attira d'un geste vif vers lui, et l'embrassa. Un timide baiser. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et s'apprêta à remettre le contact. Jenny le regarda étonnée. Il allait la laisser partir sans rien tenter ! Une idée germa dans sa tête, et s'il mettait un terme avant même que ça n'ait commencé ? Elle chassa cette pensée et le regarda encore une fois. Elle ressentit une violente brûlure en elle. Son regard l'a troublait au plus haut point, et la frustration de ce chaste baiser la guida alors. Elle l'attrapa par la cravate, et l'attira contre elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et aussitôt, il perdit le contrôle de la situation, il approfondi leur étreinte. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent et il commença à lui enlever son écharpe, tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose avec la cravate qu'elle dénoua en déboutonnant quelques boutons de sa chemise au passage. Elle recula et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Tu montes quelques instants ?

Il la regarda et eut une subite prise de conscience. Il ne pouvait pas. Habituellement ce n'était pas ce l'empêchait de parvenir à ses fins. Il savait que tôt ou tard son étiquette de tombeur lui causerait des problèmes. Mais là c'était différent. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il la respectait, et en aucun cas, il voulait profiter d'elle et d'un instant de faiblesse. Ils se fixaient et la brûlure qui montait en eux se faisant de plus en plus ardente, dévastant tout.

- Je te rappelles demain ! Parvint-elle à murmurer en détachant son regard du jeune homme. Bonne nuit Scotty.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la voiture quand elle sentit qu'il la retenait.

- Je ne dirais pas non à un café ! Proposa t'il en lui caressant la joue.

Ils arrivèrent chez Jenny. La montée dans l'ascenseur fut un calvaire pour eux. Il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard. Si elle le regardait, elle perdrait le combat contre sa raison. A peine eut-elle ouvert sa porte qu'il ne tint plus et la prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou en la forçant à avancer. Elle passa ses bras autour de ceux du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Elle se retourna, et il la plaqua contre le mur, laissant s'exprimer toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois au Starbucks Coffe.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, comment se termine ce petit défi. En espérant que cela vous a plu !

Encor eune fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci ;-)

* * *

**3 mois plus tard****.**

Scotty était nerveux. Il avait décidé de la présenter à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Celle en qui il avait le plus confiance, et celle qu'il considérait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Jenny avait accepté de venir au premier jeudi. Lilly avait été la première informée de cette nouvelle relation. Il n'avait pas peur de la présenter au reste de l'équipe. L'avis qu'il appréhendait le plus était celui de son amie. Jenny l'avait d'ailleurs ressenti, et s'était dépeinte une femme très dure, et pensait qu'elles ne s'entendraient pas. Alors quand elle l'a rencontra, elle fut surprise de voir une personne qu'elle connaissait de vue.

- C'est elle qui habite mon quartier ? Demanda t'elle à Scotty discrètement.

- Oui ! Fit-il en baissant les yeux. Lil est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Et je…

- Je rêve ! Fit Lilly. Ne me dis pas que tu avais peur de me la présenter ! Je suis si méchante que ça ? Ajouta t'elle vexée.

- Non ! Mais c'est juste que…

- Quand arrêteras-tu d'avoir peur de te planter Valens ! S'exclama Lilly. Ma sœur, tu t'es planté, c'est clair, mais elle, vu ton air depuis 3 mois, je pense que non !

- Et toi, arrêtes de me rappeler ma boulette, ça serait sympa ! Fit-il en lui frappant la tête gentiment avec un magasine qui traînait.

Jenny qui regardait la scène intriguée, n'osait pas parler. Elle constatait qu'il y avait une énorme complicité entre Scotty et Lilly. Et la petite jalousie reprit sa place. Lilly qui s'en aperçut, la prit à part, sous le regard inquisiteur de Scotty.

- Si vous me promettez de ne pas le faire souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous détester ! Et maintenant, on se tutoie, car à voir comment tu as fait tourner la tête de mon co-équipier, c'est que tu dois être une chic fille !

- Merci ! Répondit Jenny. Et je te le promets.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce. Il a tenu le même discours à Eddie ! Fit-elle de façon à ce que Scotty entende.

Les 2 femmes s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent Kat qui les attendaient. Scotty suivit avec Nick et Will.

- Bon, je crois que Valens a tiré le gros lot ! Fit Nick goguenard. C'est ta première conquête qui plaît instantanément à Rush !

_Fin_


End file.
